Bitter Sweets: a JUNJOU ROMANTICA fanfic
by kohitsuji-sama
Summary: They bicker constantly and disagree about everything but as new light is shed on the cousins' past will Kaoruko recognize there's a sweeter side to her bitter Mizuki? DYNASTY Couple! MizukiXKaoruko [MULTI CH WIP] Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**BITTER SWEETS**

a JUNJOU ROMANTICA fan-fiction

starring the DYNASTY couple! a.k.a MizukiXKaoruko

 **characters introduced in ch1.**

Kaoruko Usami- (23) Pâtissier in training.

Mizuki Shiiba- (25) Businessman. Works for the Usami Group.

Fuyuhiko Usami- (?) Kaoruko and Mizuki's uncle. President of the Usami Group.

ch 1.

STORY OCCURS after Kaoruko and Mizuki leave the airport in Junjou Romantica 3 ep 3…..

[OUTSIDE OF THE AIRPORT TERMINAL ROISSY AIRPORT PARIS FRANCE]

 **Kaoruko:**

(shocked/amazed) _"_ _Kaoruko Usami age 23, recently returned from Japan to Paris, currently find myself in a state of utter shock and amazement_ _…_ _."_

Departing from Japan and boarding her flight home to Paris, Kaoruko Usami could not have imagined a worse out come from her visit. Obviously no matter how she tried 'her Misaki' was in all actuality Akihiko Nii-sama's Misaki. They were together and seemingly content. Although she'd tried to deny this fact for the duration of the time that she'd known Misaki, (almost 3 years now) some how this trip had made it very apparent that no matter her methods, Misaki was incapable of being with anyone but Akihiko Nii-sama. Despite her 1st class accommodations, Kaoruko sighed heavily and was unable to find rest or solace in her 12-hour flight.

However upon landing and retrieving her bags, all Misaki related thoughts suddenly disappeared as her luggage and the man she'd believed to be her driver, left the confused Usami in a cloud of dust in the front of the bustling Airport terminal.

Kaoruko stood there momentarily before realizing she'd been robbed.

More angry than flustered, Kaoruko realized, she hadn't recognized the man who had arrived to pick her up, as one of the usual drivers Uncle Fuyuhiko regularly employed. She had just assumed that perhaps he was new or a last minute replacement. Unfortunately the seemingly polite chauffer had managed not only to abscond with all of her luggage but also her handbag before leaving her completely stranded. No money. No phone. No phone means no email, no text, no saved contacts that might be able to save her in such a predicament.

Her initial anger began to subside as panic set in. She was by no means within walking distance to her apartment. With no money there was no way to get a taxi. Years prior she'd had people's phone numbers memorized but with the advent of smart phones….

Suddenly Kaouruko reached into her obi and pulled out the small crumpled piece of lined paper her cousin Mizuki had given her as they both left Japan the day before.

[IN THE FIRST CLASS CABIN OF A PLANE BOUND FOR GERMANY]

After departing from Japan, being almost immediately rerouted from his initial destination home to America, back on a second plane to Germany (to meet with an important client) had only given Mizuki Shiiba more time to consider how his trip to Japan had ended in utter failure. It was obvious no matter how he tried Kaouruko hated his guts and much preferred Akihiko Nii-sama's boy-toy Takahashi-kun.

Mizuki scrolled through his phone to view his newest contact's information. He looked at the name Misaki Takahashi and scowled at the ridiculous email address Takahashi-kun had given him(thekanzaman828 . )* even Mizuki was familiar with the manga but immediately thought 'surely this isn't the address Takahashi had given potential future employers?' There was no hope for that kid, which complicated Mizuki's life even further.

The way Mizuki saw things: if Takahashi-kun could become someone successful and impress Uncle Fuyuhiko, he would accept Takahashi's relationship with Akihiko Nii-san and Mizuki wouldn't have to worry about Takahashi-kun any longer. Misaki and Akihiko Nii-san would be together and that would give Mizuki time to figure out how to become, as she had so eloquently put it 'someone worthy' of Kaouruko's love. Thinking of her brought an odd smirk to his face that was almost immediately replaced when he remembered that Takahashi-kun was in fact still just an immature kid unworthy of Uncle Fuyuhiko's approval and if Mizuki knew Fuyuhiko Usami as well as he thought he did, Misaki Takahashi wouldn't be an annoyance he'd stand swarming around his son for much longer.

Mizuki was suddenly disturbed from his overly analytical thoughts when the phone in his hand began to actually ring. It wasn't a number he recognized; in fact it appeared to be a public telephone somewhere in…France? Mizuki's heart nearly skipped a beat thinking maybe, just maybe Kaoruko would actually call him, but immediately rationalized that there was no way the great Kaoruko Usami would call him from a French payphone. He answered and listened to the recording, accepted the charges and proceeded to answer promptly and professionally assuming the call to be from a client.

Mizuki: (cordial)"Bonjour ceci est Shiiba." [Hello this is Shiiba]

Kaoruko: (suprised)"Mizuki I didn't know you spoke French."

Mizuki: (alarmed)"Kaoruko?"

Kaoruko: (short)"Yes, yes its me. Mizuki, I've not got much time, I need you to send a message to Uncle Fuyuhiko for me…"

Mizuki: (irritated)"Why not send him a message yourself? And why are you calling me from a payphone?"

Kaoruko: (frank)"I don't have my phone with me at the moment."

Mizuki: (sarcastic)"Forget it in Japan, so you'd have an excuse to go back and see your precious Misaki?"

Kaoruko: (annoyed)"No actually."

(Though she thought to herself that it would have been a splendid idea.)

Kaoruko: (annoyed)"My purse and luggage were taken and yours is the only number I have on me."

Mizuki:(pissed-off/yelling)"Taken? As in you were robbed?"

He was mad. Not at her. But he was yelling at her so how was she supposed to know the difference?

Kaoruko: (yelling)"Yes Mizuki, I was robbed. A chauffer I didn't recognize came to pick me up at the airport and made off with my luggage and my phone. Which is why I had to call my annoying cousin! Are you happy now?!"

The absolute last adjective he'd use to describe himself at that moment was _happy_ …. Livid? Murderous, maybe. But _happy_ , no.

Kaoruko: (frustrated) "Now will you shut up long enough to take down the message I want you to send to Uncle Fuyuhiko?!"

Stupid girl. Sometimes Kaoruko could be so irritating! Mizuki never understood how she could be so clueless of her family's influence. The Usami Group was a big player in the international business market, and the chauffer she didn't recognize could have kidnapped her, and held her for ransom just as easily as he taken her bag!

Mizuki: (pissed-off)"So annoying! Will you just be quiet and get yourself to the nearest police station already?! I'll tell Uncle where you are and have him to send the right guy to pick you up this time!"

Before Kaoruko could argue with him any further Mizuki ended the call and was quickly dialing their Uncle.

Mizuki: (neutral) "Uncle Fuyuhiko."

Fuyuhiko Usami: (surprised) "Mizuki? Is that you?"

Mizuki: (professional) "Yes its Mizuki, it's been a while, sir."

Fuyuhiko Usami: (pleasant) "It has. How were things in Japan?"

Mizuki: (professional) "Very well, sir. Akihiko Nii-san seems to be doing quite well."

Fuyuhiko Usami: (surprised) "And Takahashi-kun…? Did you get to spend much of your vacation time with him?"

Mizuki attempted to ignore the Takahashi related inquiry as he had spent more time than he'd ever wanted to spend in the presence of such a goofy unreliable kid.

Mizuki: (professional) "Well its actually my 'vacation' I was wanting to talk to you about…."

Fuyuhiko Usami: (interested) "Oh?"

Mizuki: (irritated) "You see sir something has come up and I'm afraid I'll need to extend my time off for a few days longer."

Fuyuhiko Usami: (curious) "Oh? Haruhiko tells me you should be on a plane to Germany right now? Is everything alright?"

Mizuki: (mean) "Unfortunately I'll be detained for a few days and won't be able to meet with our German clients till I've resolved a more… personal matter."

Fuyuhiko Usami: (understandably curious) "That's fine just make sure to handle our clients as tactfully as you can Shiiba-kun. And if I may be so bold as to inquire, what 'personal business' could you have in Germany?"

Mizuki: (irritated) "In France."

Mizuki could almost hear the old man smiling over the phone.

Fuyuhiko Usami: (entertained) "Understood." (teasing) "Bounjour, Mizuki"

Mizuki was frustrated. He could never tell if his uncle was mocking him or secretly cheering him on in regards to his 'French personal problem'. Either way Mizuki busied himself making arrangements to make sure his 'problem' was safe and sound till he could board yet another plane this time bound for France.

end ch 1.

thekanzaman828 . * -Misaki Takahashi's made-up-totally-fake email address based on his love of The Kan! + his birthday. Please do not try to email this address. IT IS NOT REAL!


	2. Chapter 2

**BITTER SWEETS**

a JUNJOU ROMANTICA fan-fiction

starring the DYNASTY couple! a.k.a MizukiXKaoruko

 **characters introduced in ch2.**

Misaki Takahashi- (21) Kaoruko and Mizuki cousin Akihiko Usami's roommate and lover.

ch 2.

STORY OCCURS after Kaoruko and Mizuki leave the airport in Junjou Romantica 3 ep 3…

[IN A LAVISH SUITE AT A 5 STAR FRENCH HOTEL]

The walk to the police station had taken her maybe 5 minutes. Her wait at the station was maybe another 20 before a man she knew to be called Sebastian* arrived to pick her up. The ride from the police station to her current destination had taken a little less than half an hour and when she wasn't delivered to her own apartment, Kaoruko was admittedly concerned (considering the luck she'd had on this particular day).

Sebastian had calmly explained that after the hardships she'd experienced, her Uncle Fuyuhiko thought she needed a bit of relaxation time and had booked a suite in a very posh hotel. Upon entering she was immediately fond of her surroundings. The room was a perfect mix of western and Japanese decor. Uncle Fuyuhiko knew her tastes so well. Despite her initial hesitation she rationalized that a few days here as opposed to her apartment would be a pleasant change of pace till her confection courses resumed the next week.

She was also relieved to find that there had been a large number of deliveries made to the room, which covered most of her basic necessities. Uncle Fuyuhiko had not only been so kind as to have her passport and other lost documents replaced but also stocked the room with a new wardrobe and numerous bouquets of her favorite varieties of fresh flowers. Along side her documents Kaoruko also found a new phone. As she turned the phone on she was surprised to find that although her nook library had been filled with lists of her favorite books (and a few new ones she'd been meaning to read) her basic phone contact lists had not been added.

She sighed realizing that the archaic chicken scratch Mizuki had given her was still her best connection to the outside world. Frustrated by the prospect of having to speak with her short-tempered cousin twice in the same day, Kaoruko sighed as she yet again retrieved his number from her obi.

[OUTSIDE OF THE AIRPORT TERMINAL ROISSY AIRPORT PARIS FRANCE]

Feeling extremely jet lagged, Mizuki Shiiba was finally standing on solid ground after what felt like a full week in the air. He breathed a sigh of relief just as a familiar ding alerted him to a new message.

[TEXT] Misaki Takahashi: Kaoruko hasn't mailed to let me know she made it home yet. Tried to call but her phone must be dead? Wondering if you'd heard from her? Just hoping she's safe. Thnx!

It annoyed Mizuki hearing from Takahashi-kun. Especially when the first thing he asked about was Kaoruko. What gave that shorty the right to be so openly worried about her? Mizuki quickly shoved his phone back in his bag and trudged to baggage claim. It killed Mizuki: this ridiculous feeling of inferiority. In any competition in the world there was no way he could possibly loose to someone like Misaki, but it seemed like that was exactly what he'd managed to do.

What was it that Takahashi had that he didn't? From the time he was barely a teen, Mizuki had been grooming himself to be the most efficient man he could be to be worthy of Kaoruko: He'd received his education from the finest Universities. He'd worked his way up from the bottom rung of the corporate ladder, already at only 25 he'd gained the trust and business of some of the heaviest hitters in the financial world. He was cultured. He was fluent in 7 different languages! What had he been doing wrong? What was it she wanted from him? How could he make her love him the way she loved that idiotic Takahashi? No, even being loved the same as Takahashi wasn't enough. Mizuki was too competitive for that and wanted more from her than what she was willing to give to Takahashi.

Mizuki made his way to a small café inside the airport terminal. Grabbed a bottle of wine. He was in France. She was in France. Takahashi was in Japan. There was something to be said for small miracles. Mizuki hadn't thought of confessing his feelings to her yet but at least her could trouble her for a bit of her time? He'd ask her to dinner, they'd share a glass of wine or two, maybe sitting down without any interruptions Kaoruko would be able to see more of the man he'd become. Maybe they could have a conversation that didn't end in slamming doors, or abruptly ended calls.

Mizuki exited the airport and hailed a cab, just as he'd settled himself with the driver, Mizuki's phone rang.

Mizuki: (leisurely) "Cela est Shiiba [this is Shiiba]

Kaoruko was once again surprised to hear Mizuki answer the phone in French. She'd known he was quite the linguist but hearing him speak French surprised her because it seemed to suit his voice better than she would have imagined. It would have appealed to her ears even more if he didn't always sound so bitter.

Kaoruko: (surprised) "Do you always answer your calls like that?"

Mizuki: (mean) "Yes. When I receive calls from France, I tend to answer them in French."

Kaoruko: (under her breath) "Could you be anymore impolite?"

Mizuki: (frustrated) "What can I do for you today Kaoruko-sama?"

Kaoruko: (short) "Uncle Fuyuhiko replaced my phone but I still don't have any of my contacts."

Mizuki: (Agitated) "And…?"

Kaoruko: (short) "I was wondering if you might send me his number?"

Mizuki: (frustrated) "Is that all?"

Kaoruko: (surprised) "And also Akihiko Nii-sama's? And Misaki's! He'll be wondering if I made it home alright…"

Mizuki: (mean) "I don't have Takahashi's number."

Kaoruko: (frustrated) "Yes you do! I watched him give it to you at the airport!"

Mizuki had really hoped she hadn't seen that.

Kaoruko: (surprised) "Try to keep your jealousy in check for five minutes and stop being so selfish."

Mizuki: (mean) "Fine but I'm working right now so it may be a while before I can have time to send them."

Kaoruko: (irritated) "Fine."

(dial tone sdfx) Bzt Bzt Bzt…

As he heard the dial tone that signaled the end of their second phone call, Mizuki realized that both calls had ended in one or the other hanging up.

Mizuki, annoyed by his repeatedly unsuccessful conversations with Kaoruko, tightened his grip around the neck of the wine bottle. If their conversation had ended better this bottle might have had a much happier end. As it were he promised himself he'd only have a glass with dinner but Mizuki was no good at keeping promises with himself. He was half way through the bottle before he even made it to his hotel.

Kaoruko slammed the phone against the receiver in frustration. Mizuki was infuriating. It was like every word out of his mouth was a challenge. He riled her like no one she'd ever met before. She couldn't wait to get back to her normal day to day. As soon as she got in touch with Uncle Fuyuhiko she'd vent her Mizuki frustrations. But until then she suddenly felt the room around her had become stifling. She remembered there were some necessities she needed to pick up (Uncle Fuyuhiko had stocked the room but was too much the gentleman to make assumptions about her undergarment preferences) so she left the hotel room without another thought of her and Mizuki's conversation. She was convinced an afternoon of shopping would calm her nerves and leave her feeling less hostel.

By the second bottle of wine, Mizuki was drunk. Unlike Kaoruko all he'd been able to think about since their earlier conversation, was her. It seemed everything he did annoyed her. His tone of voice even seemed to bother her. Could she not have bothered to at least tell _him_ she'd made it safely to her hotel? Or where all her considerations saved solely for that Takahashi pipsqueak? Takahashi. Takahashi. Takahashi. All anyone wanted to talk about was Misaki Takahashi: Uncle Fuyuhiko, Akihiko Nii-san, and to his most desperate chagrin, Kaoruko. Someone really needed to talk her out of continual pursuit of that kid. It was obviously never going to become more than what it already was. Which was nothing. Why couldn't she just give it up? Why couldn't he just give her up? That was aside from the point though, someone needed to tell her what was what and with as much liquid courage as he'd ingested, he was more than willing to do just that.

Awkwardly reaching for his phone he dialed her number and crashed onto the couch of his hotel common area.

Kaoruko answered the phone.

Mizuki: (drunk/loud) "Kaoruko!"

Kaoruko: (surprised) "Mizuki?"

Mizuki: (drunk) "Let me ask you a question…"

Kaoruko: (silent) "- alright?"

This should be interesting. He's obviously drunk. Mizuki didn't seem the sort to drunk dial people, Kaoruko figured it was better he'd called her, rather than one of his clients, if he was going to make a fool of himself she should probably just let him do it.

Mizuki: (irritated) "When did you first realize it wasn't gonna work out with Takahashi-kun?"

Kaoruko: (surprised) "-"

Mizuki: (mean) "I mean realistically, if I know… You know right?"

Kaoruko: (silent) "-"

Mizuki: (frustrated) "Uncle Fuyuhiko must have-"

Kaoruko: (hurt) "He did. And I know."

Mizuki: (silent) "-"

Kaoruko: (hurt) "But knowing doesn't make it any easier to accept that the person you love, loves someone else."

Mizuki thinks to himself:

 **Mizuki:**

(internal monologue) _"Yeah I should know_ _…_ _."_

Kaoruko: (sarcastically) "Good evening Mizuki."

(dial tone sdfx) Bzt Bzt Bzt…

Without another word Kaoruko ended the call.

She wasn't sure what she felt. She couldn't decide if she was more angry or hurt. Who was Mizuki to remind her of what she already knew? Yes Misaki was gay. Yes Misaki was in love with her cousin. Yes she knew she had no chance of being with him. It still hurt. Just as she had decided to let herself cry, there was a knock on the door.

Kaoruko opened the door and was greeted by one of the hotel's porters. Despite the late hour, the porter delivered yet another package. Kaoruko opened the large box only to find the most beautiful kimono she'd ever seen. It was a red, fiery, passionate color but for some reason it also reminded her of the innocence she associated with strawberries. The fabric spoke to her in a way that almost seemed like there was no way her uncle could have sent it to her. It seemed almost romantic.

Kaoruko shook the silliness of her thoughts away. Although Mizuki hadn't yet sent her Uncle Fuyuhiko's contact information she knew there were other ways of contacting him. She searched the Internet and sent an email to one of his business accounts.

The reply she received would change her life forever.

Mizuki was tired of being hung up on. He was tired of overthinking a relationship that would never come to fruition. He was tired and he was gonna get drink. Its not like he'd have anything to do the next morning anyway. Might as well spend the rest of his Parisian vacation hung-over, maybe that would improve his mood. Looked like nothing else would.

end ch 1.

Sebastian*- I couldn't help it! Apparently all the 'hired help' in the Usami universe are called Sebastian!? Except for Tanaka= who I love btw…


	3. Chapter 3

**BITTER SWEETS**

a JUNJOU ROMANTICA fan-fiction

starring the DYNASTY couple! a.k.a MizukiXKaoruko

 **characters introduced in ch3.**

Tanaka- (?) Usami family butler.

Akihiko Usami- (18) Recent HS graduate. Future novelist.

Haruhiko Usami- (20) College student. Intern for the Usami Group. Future Usami Group President.

ch 3.

STORY OCCURS after Kaoruko and Mizuki leave the airport in Junjou Romantica 3 ep 3…

[FLASHBACK: ONE OF THE USAMI SUMMER HOMES]

Mizuki was 12 when he made his first solo trip to Japan. Most 12 year olds would consider an over seas vacation, free from his parents, an opportunity to cut loose. But Mizuki just saw his first trip to Japan (since he was maybe 6) as a pain, an opportunity to be bored by strangers instead of his immediate family.

He'd heard from his parents that he was to stay with his Uncle Fuyuhiko for the summer. Apparently his Uncle was some big shot who'd married into a family full of even bigger, big shots. Fuyuhiko Usami had 2 sons Akihiko (18) and Haruhiko (20) Mizuki was smart enough to realize that no 18 or 20 yr. old man would want to spend time with a 12 yr. old kid. So when he got off the plane at Narita he was prepared to spend his summer quietly sitting in some corner of a room that smelled like old people, reading any book he could find to keep himself from going absolutely mad.

For the most part he'd been right. After his arrival at the Usami estate and their first meal together, Mizuki didn't catch even a glimpse of his uncle for another two weeks. A butler called Tanaka was tasked with bringing him his meals and ensuring his safety in the absence of the estate's other inhabitants.

Truthfully Mizuki was happy to be left alone. When Haruhiko nii-san was around all he did was glare. His glaring was usually reserved for Akihiko nii-san, but it still gave Mizuki the impression that his eldest cousin held some sort of grudge that he wanted no part of. Akihiko nii-san was different, different in a lot of ways. He never really spoke with anyone; he never really made eye contact with anyone. He was an oddity to Mizuki and though his parents had warned Mizuki that Akihiko was brilliant; his cousin's curious nature made Mizuki wonder if the older boy was maybe a little soft between the ears.

It was probably the third week in June when Mizuki had gone through every page of literature the Usami estate had to offer. He'd always been a fast reader but even he was astounded at the rate he'd managed to devour such a large collection of books. Mizuki had been told early on that if he needed anything that he could simply ask Tanaka-san for anything he might need, but Mizuki was not used to being spoiled. He knew himself to be quite capable and thought surely in a house this big he could find something else to read.

Mizuki searched room after room for two whole days before he found what he was looking for. In a small storage closet on the top floor, in a desk covered in a slight layer of dust, Mizuki found notebook after notebook. As he opened the first, expecting someone's discarded homework, he read the first pages of the most magnificent story he'd ever been privileged to. He read and kept reading. He'd never felt so alive as he read a story of a boy, a boy who in the end found happiness. It was so simple, so perfect; it was as if the author had tailored the story to anyone who had ever felt alone in their own world. As Mizuki finished the first notebook, he realized he was crying. It surprised him. Mizuki hadn't cried in a long time. He was too distracted by the moisture seeping down his cheeks to notice that for some time now he hadn't been alone in the room.

 **Uncle Fuyuhiko:**

(nostalgic) "When I first found this room and read what you're reading, I felt the same thing you're feeling right now young man."

Mizuki's reddened eyes looked to see none other than his Uncle standing in the doorway. Quickly Mizuki turned away too ashamed to let a near stranger see him cry.

 **Uncle Fuyuhiko:**

(melancholy) "But I suppose each man's interpretation is different based on his own experience."

 **Uncle Fuyuhiko:**

(intrigued) "Truthfully I'm surprised you got much out of it, as young as you are."

Mizuki was offended that the old man thought him less than capable of understanding something so significant as what he'd read in the pages of that book. He felt immediately defensive.

 **Mizuki:**

(bold) "I may be young, but I'm not stupid."

 **Uncle Fuyuhiko:**

(amused) "No. I suppose not. Next time you should try reading some of his published works…"

With a quick flick of his wrist Uncle Fuyuhiko turned the manuscript towards Mizuki and tapped the author's name with his pointer finger. Mizuki's eyes grew as big as saucers. Scribbled in the same childish handwriting as the notebook were the words: _This is Property of Akihiko Usami._

 **Mizuki:**

(amazed) "Akihiko nii-san?"

 **Uncle Fuyuhiko:**

(playful) "I doubt he'd like it very much if he knew we'd read these. But I wont tell if you wont?"

Mizuki's mind was a buzz with all the questions he had at that moment. Had his solitarily odd cousin really written this? What other books had he written? Was he really a published novelist at only 18? Why hadn't Mizuki found Akihiko nii-san's published books in the family library?

 **Mizuki:**

(embarrassed) "Um uh… Uncle Fuyuhiko?-"

Before he managed to choke on his own word vomit. Uncle Fuyuhiko calmly interjected.

 **Uncle Fuyuhiko:**

(curious) "Mizuki. Would you care to join me for a cup of tea? I think it's about time we got to know each other better."

Ever since Uncle Fuyuhiko had found Mizuki in Akihiko Nii-san's secret library, the two had become fairly close. Uncle Fuyuhiko seemed to come home from his office at a more reasonable time, they had meals together, and most of all Uncle Fuyuhiko spoke to Mizuki like he would an equal. Mizuki wondered if his uncle was even capable of interacting with actual children, but was glad to be treated like an adult. Nearly everyday, either after dinner of during tea the two men would discuss books and music and plays. Sometimes Mizuki would find himself having no idea what the old man was saying but as soon as they parted company he made sure to be well informed on whatever the subject the next time he met his uncle.

Mizuki found himself in the garden of yet another lavish summer home belonging to his extended family. As it had been explained to him, this was a bi-annual meeting of the members of the Usami family to discuss business matters. He was here because the rest of the household was here. So feeling slightly excluded Mizuki roamed the garden. As he made his way through the seemingly never-ending maze of shrubbery, he came upon a young girl. The slight, dark-haired girl was digging, covered in dirt, despite having been dressed in what had to be the finest traditional kimono he'd ever seen. He assumed she was an Usami, because what other family would dress a girl, who looked to be even younger than him, in such finery. He made his way closer to the girl but was surprised when she quickly turned to him with a look of absolute disgust and yelled in a voice too commanding and domineering to belong to a child.

 **Kaoruko:**

(angry) "You there! Are you the gardener?"

Mizuki shook his head in response to her question. She sighed an irritated sigh and continued about her work.

 **Kaoruko:**

(angry) "These plants have been miss planted!"

Mizuki was curious to see what she was doing. He squatted down beside her and inspected the mess she'd made. She'd dug up half the flowerbed and had grass stains and mud up to her elbows.

 **Mizuki:**

(curious) "How can you tell?"

 **Kaoruko:**

(condescending) "Because I'm not an idiot! This really is poisonous!"

 **Mizuki:**

(irritated) "I'm sure someone just planted it because it's pretty…."

 **Kaoruko:**

(irritated/worried) "Its beautiful but it shouldn't be planted here! Uncle's dog walks in the garden sometimes! If Alexander ate one of these…"

 **Kaoruko:**

(irritated) "Ugh why am I even telling you. You aren't the gardener! Where is he!? I need to get back to the meeting!"

Her dismissive tone alerted Mizuki that he was not worth her time. This annoyed him but at the same time he was impressed that a clearly privileged girl would take the time to dig up the whole garden for the sake of a dog. He also wondered what part a girl of her age could have in The Usami Group's annual meeting?

 **Uncle Fuyuhiko:**

(pleased/suprised) "Ah! Mizuki there you are and I see you've met my favorite niece!" "O my! What's happened to your kimono?"

Responding to their uncle's presence in the garden, the girl jumped up and bowed politely.

 **Kaoruko:**

(regretful) "I'm sorry Uncle Fuyuhiko! These plants are dangerous and if Alexander ate them I'm pretty sure he could die!"

 **Uncle Fuyuhiko:**

(impressed) "Oh well we can't have that, Haruhiko would be broken hearted if anything happened to that dog. I'll be sure to let the gardener know. I see you've been reading the botany text I sent you!"

 **Kaoruko:**

(happy) "Yes!"

 **Uncle Fuyuhiko:**

(caring) "That reminds me I've left the newest copies of your cousins' latest works with your father!"

 **Kaoruko:**

(happy) "Akihiko nii-sama's!? Oh thank you Uncle! His books are so hard to find in England. I'm soo excited! Thank you!"

As the girl left to retrieve her gifts, she turned to Mizuki and stuck her tongue out at him. Mizuki felted heated. The little girl had managed to both offend and inspire him. She seemed to share his love of Akihiko Nii-san's work, which he found impressive, but she'd also had the audacity to talk down to him and even go as far as to stick her tongue out at him? He wasn't sure if he was more irritated or intrigued. Mizuki was obviously deep in thought as he and his Uncle left the garden.

 **Uncle Fuyuhiko:**

(doting) "Lovely girl, my niece. So young and yet she has such a clear vision of the future. She'll be a great asset to the family one day."

After a long silence Mizuki realized what he needed to do to be on par with the girl from the garden.

 **Mizuki:**

(contemplative) "How do I get into that meeting?"

 **Uncle Fuyuhiko:**

(impressed) "That's fairly ambitious of you Mizuki. The Usami Group isn't to be taken lightly. And as a Shiiba, you'll have to travel a hard path to attain a goal like that."

 **Mizuki:**

(wise/manly) "I read a quote once… _'_ _Nothing in the world is worth having or worth doing unless it means effort, pain, difficulty_ _…_ _'_ "*

 **Uncle Fuyuhiko:**

(impressed) "A truer statement has never been made. _'I have never in my life envied a human being who led an easy life. I have envied a great many people who led difficult lives and led them well.'_ "*

Mizuki wasn't at all surprised his Uncle could finish the quote, Fuyuhiko Usami had in the coarse of a single summer proved himself to be a man of sophistication and class. He was someone to be admired, someone _she_ admired. After another deeply contemplative silence Mizuki asked his Uncle,

 **Mizuki:**

(contemplative) "Uncle? What's that girl's name?"

Looking back on the incident, Mizuki should have realized his Uncle had him figured out from the beginning. The old man smirked as he knowingly answered his adolescent nephew.

 **Uncle Fuyuhiko:**

(realizing) "Kaoruko. Kaoruko Usami."

She was 10 yrs old. Her name was Kaoruko. And Mizuki thought she was perfect.

His opinion of Kaoruko only grew over the years as his Uncle kept Mizuki well informed of her activities. With every advancement she made Mizuki felt the need to push himself to do more and be better. He attended some of the finest Universities in the world. Every time she traveled to a new country, Mizuki would learn the language. She developed a new interest he would research it.

Mizuki had finally earned his place in the Usami group by the time he was 22. He'd graduated and had been hired into the company using his own strength. For the first time he felt like he was really getting closer to Kaoruko's ideal. Being a working adult was hard at first. Travel and meetings took up a lot of his time. Mizuki understood that his Uncle too must have been very busy and for a few months Mizuki didn't realize how infrequent their correspondence had become.

Until it stopped all together.

It had probably been 6 months since Mizuki had heard anything from his Uncle. So when he finally did receive an email Mizuki opened it as quickly as he could only to discover on of the biggest shocks of his life;

Haruhiko Usami,

Son of The Usami Group Chairman, Fuyuhiko Usami,

will celebrate his betrothal to Miss Kaoruko Usami

and will wed in the Aishimasukuma Chapel.

He wasn't ready. He'd worked so hard to get where he was, and nothing. Not his Uncle, not his cousin, nothing would get in the way of working his way into her heart.

end ch 3.

' _Nothing in the world is worth having or worth doing unless it means effort, pain, difficulty_ _…_ _'_ 'I have never in my life envied a human being who led an easy life. I have envied a great many people who led difficult lives and led them well.' = A quote by Theodore Roosevelt

Aishimasukuma Chapel= name I made up for the chapel Uncle Fuyuhiko dedicates in the anime. In Japanese it's 'loving bear' chapel…


	4. Chapter 4

**BITTER SWEETS**

a JUNJOU ROMANTICA fan-fiction

starring the DYNASTY couple! a.k.a MizukiXKaoruko

ch 4.

STORY OCCURS after Kaoruko and Mizuki leave the airport in Junjou Romantica 3 ep 3…..

Mizuki awoke the next morning with one of the worst hangovers he'd ever had. Generally, no matter his mood, he didn't have time to drink much; so to say he was a lightweight was an understatement.

Even the low buzz of his cell, nearly splits his head in two. Mizuki reaches for the phone and reads his mail.

hôtel en peluche

Status: rm 1089 Confirmed

Departure time: 9:38 am

Reference # 6081174

We Thank you for you continued Patronage and hope you enjoyed your stay with us at hôtel en peluche

Mizuki suddenly felt very aware and alert and while his head ache continued to throb between his temples he suddenly realized the time. It was 10:46am. The email had come to him alerting him of Kaurouko's departure from the hotel he'd booked for her, it had been a little over an hour ago. Mizuki felt miserable. He'd every intention of going by her room with some excuse to see her, assuming she'd stay a few days longer. He wanted to apologize for all the stupid things he'd said to her the night before.

Mizuki: (irritated) "When did you first realize it wasn't gonna work out with Takahashi-kun?"

Kaoruko: (surprised) "-"

Mizuki: (mean) "I mean realistically, if I know… You know right?"

He couldn't believe his own awfulness. He'd really escalated the situation this time.

[HôTEL EN PELUCHE]

Mizuki wasn't sure exactly what he was doing. He knew she wasnt there, but he found himself checking into the same room Kaoruko had occupied the day before.

As Mizuki opened the door to the room he was surprised to find all of the gifts 'Uncle Fuyuhiko' had sent her were still strown throughout the suite.

Mizuki knew he was still a bit buzzed but he knew that surely a posh hotel like this wouldn't have let a guest enter a room that hadn't been cleaned.

Mizuki reached the bed, took a seat a midst the disheveled covers and quickly made a call to the front desk.

Mizuki: (professional) "this is Shiiba in room 1089. It appears the room hasn't been cleaned since the last inhabitant checked out."

Consierge: (apologetic) "Monsieur you have my deepest apolologies. My staff assumed that since the room had been paid for on the same account that you and your wife would prefer her belongings stay in the room."

Mizuki: (professional) "an understandable mistake but unfortunately _mrs. Shiiba_ will not be rejoining me and I'd like to sleep in a clean room tonight.

Consierge: (apologetic) " of corse sir. Shall we have mrs. Shiiba's belongings gathered and mailed to another location?"

Mizuki: (depressed) "no need. Just tell them to bring garbage bags."

Consierge: (apologetic) " yes sir. Right away sir."

It had been a while since Mizuki had felt this desolate.

His darkest times always seemed to be associated with the privileged young lady who once again had left him face first in the dirt. It was sickning the churning in his stomach just thinking about all the days of his life she'd unknowingly ruined most likely without even realizing how her actions so negatively affected him.

Each time she'd move off to another corner of the world, every time she mastered an new skill of earned a new degree, he felt he'd always be playing a demented game of catch up that he hadn't the slightest chance of winning. Here he sat in the wake of another of her departures. Feeling suddenly very tired Mizuki allowed his heavy head to hit the slept on bed sheets. Taking a deep breath had been a mistake. He could smell what he assumed was her perfume, he'd never gotten close enough to know for sure, but it made since that the sophisticated mixing aroma of light floral and something a kin to the domesticity of sugar cookies was what a person like Kaoruko must smell like.

Mizuki's confused and depressed mind grabbed at the sheet of the bed unintentionally pulling what he recognized as the red kimono he'd bought her over his face. As he took in a deep breath he guessed she hadn't even worn it as the smell from the sheet wasn't drenched into the seams on the silk kimono. He didn't know if he should feel hurt of angry. He knew Kaoruko loved this color but Mizuki hated it. It reminded him of strawberries which reminded him of Haruhiko and his engagement to Kaoruko and ultimately the whole reason Kaoruko met Misaki Takahashi in the first place. The color seemed to be just another reminder of another day she'd ruined.

Mizuki couldn't help but feel bitter thinking back on such dark days. How his uncle who he'd always believed to be on his side had so easily betrothed his niece to his eldest son, despite knowing the obvious feeling Mizuki held for her. How quickly she'd run to Akihiko-niisan's side. How she'd fallen for a commoner like Misaki despite all his efforts to become a better man. Thinking back it hadn't been only his emotional well being on the line at the time. When he'd confronted his uncle as to his reasons for the sudden betrothal his uncle had made statements such as "None of your concern.." and "It'd be best to say clear of these affairs…" It had almost seemed like he wouldn't make it out of the situation emotionally or financially unscathed, considering his Uncle's influence and his cousin (Haruhiko') involvement.

Thinking back on his impetuousness, the current Mizuki still wasn't sure how the 22yr old version of himself had kept his job after the confrontation he'd had with Haruhiko in reguards to his feelings about 'Kaoruko's freewill'. Had Haruhiko actually wanted to marry her, Mizuki still to this day believed he'd have been immediately fired and most likely blackballed from most of the prestigious companies in the world, or at least the ones that had any dealings with the Usami group.

Kaoruko's freewill….

Something he deeply respected about her was also something he desperately wanted to take from her.

No point in thinking about it now. She was gone. He'd go about his life, and wait until the next time fate smiled upon him and put her back in his path or the next time he could somehow plant him self in hers.

Lying amidst her used sheets, taking in her smell cleared his head like he never would have thought. Steadying his mind to sit up and re-call the front desk (who'd still not arrived) Mizuki heard a sound from the bathroom. Sitting up he looked to the door which was maybe 20 feet away from him. He noticed for the first time that light was peeking out from under the closed door. The sound he heard might have bee the water in the shower turning off? How could he have missed that it was on in the first place? And who had turned it off?

As he picked up the phone to call security the handle moved. He heard the phone ring. And the door opened. Mizuki dropped the phone in shock just as the concierge picked up.

Kaoruko Usami, wet hair, in nothing but a bit of towel walked directly toward him, bent down and picked up the phone as if she'd been the one to make the call.

 **Kaoruko:**

(shocked/amazed) "Yes. Thank you, yes he's arrived. I do so appreciate your help in surprising Mr. Shiiba."

(firm/annoyed) "NO. That wont be nessicary at all, I'll be packing my belongings straight away so there will be no need for the _garbage bags_."

Mizuki couldn't imagine the look he must have had on his face at that moment.

 **Kaoruko:**

(shocked/amazed) "Yes. I'll still be enjoying a meal at Mr. Shiba's expense. Please make sure to prepare your finest wine. Before dinner though, um in about an hour, I'd like it if you'd bring up a plate of fresh strawberries in cream please."

Mizuki flinches and makes a bitter face. Reading the atmosphere Kaoruko changes her order.

 **Kaoruko:**

(mischeviously) "No, make that strawberries in dark chocolate."

Kaoruko swifty put the phone back on the reciver. She snatches her kimono from Mizuki's lap.

 **Kaoruko:**

(irritated) "You better not have wrinkled it too badly."

end ch 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**BITTER SWEETS**

a JUNJOU ROMANTICA fan-fiction

starring the DYNASTY couple! a.k.a MizukiXKaoruko

ch 5.

STORY OCCURS after Kaoruko and Mizuki leave the airport in Junjou Romantica 3 ep 3…..

[HOTEL ROOM PARIS FRANCE]

 **Kaoruko:**

(scarcastic/threatning) "I'm going to slip into something a bit less revealing. If you dare leave…"

He knew leaving was out of the question. He'd been so careful. He'd been sending her gifts and never once in nearly five years had he been caught.

 **Mizuki:**

 _(internal monologue)_ _"_ _No. Keep calm. She doesn't know what I've done. I'm sure she's just keeping me around to chew my head off about not sending her Takahashi's phone number. I'm a sales man I'll pitch her the idea that this is all coincidence we'll undoubtedly argue a bit and we'll both go about our days as planned."_

Part of him wished he had been caught, at least in that scenario he'd have an opportunity to apologize about his drunken rant, but as it were he doubted he'd find the opportunity.

As Mizuki waited he felt he might overthink the situation in the time it might take her to get dressed. Putting on full traditional kimono took what 15-20 mins? Drying her hair that's another…15? Kaoruko didn't need therefore didn't wear make up but Mizuki had no idea how long it realistically took a woman to get ready. He'd had girlfriends but never the type he'd considered living with or who'd even been the type to let him see them before being perfectly made up.

However before he'd even given himself the time to worry about other matters, she appeared.

Not duded up or even dressed for that matter. Kaoruko Usami wore a simple above the knee silk bathrobe. Her Hair was still damp and pulled into a messy bun held in place by a large clip. Mizuki tried to keep a straight face as he marveled at the stranger before him. He'd never seen her with her hair up before and he'd never seen this much of her skin before. She was stunning.

Completely comfortable Kaoruko took a seat across the room from him as he continued to stare at her from the bed.

 **Kaoruko:**

(irritated) "I'm sure you're curious as to why I'm still here."

 **Mizuki:**

(scarcastic/threatning) "I'm not sure what you mean. Although it is quite the coinscidence, that I just happened to have booked myself a hotel room that you haven't quite vacated."

 **Kaoruko:**

(irritated) "Coinscidence, huh?"

 **Mizuki:**

(scarcastic/threatning/nervous) "Must be…?"

 **Kaoruko:**

(irritated/bitter) "Well speaking of coincidence…. I spoke with Uncle last night after our less than pleasant exchange."

Her voice was bitter.

 **Mizuki:**

(sarcastic/threatning) "That so?"

 **Kaoruko:**

(irritated) "I know everything."

 **Mizuki:**

(sarcastic/threatening/scared) "What is it exactly that you think you know?"

 **Kaoruko:**

(matter of factly) "I know that Uncle Fuyuhiko wasn't the only one who remembered my birthday 2 yrs ago…"

 **Mizuki:**

(sarcastic/threatning) "Must have come as a shock to find you aren't the center of the universe, are you trying to make a point of some sort?"

Why was he this way? He could feel himself painted into a very tight corner, hear himself pointlessly trying to deny that her words struck a cord so deep in him. How long could he deny his guilt?

 **Kaoruko:**

(matter of factly /irritated) "I know Uncle didn't forget that he'd 'accidently' sent me 2 bouquets of flowers when I finished my first culinary course."

 **Mizuki:**

(sarcastic/threatning) "And?"

He could tell she was angry. She bolted out of her chair and flew towards him. Not noticing the stray hairs that escaped her clip, Kaoruko grabbed the lapel of his blazer tightly with an air of violence and authority. She looked like she'd slap him at any moment.

 **Kaoruko:**

(yelling/irritated) "I know that he had no idea that I'd returned to France or that I'd been robbed. I know he didn't select this room or choose this Kimono!"

He deserved this. He'd upset her. He'd snuck around behind her back observing her like some kind of stalker. Discovering your cousin to be a freakish voyeur would have upset anyone. He almost hoped she'd hurry up and hit him. So he could act offended and find the words to escape her grasp.

 **Kaoruko:**

(whispered) "Because I know that you did."

The jig was up.

Frustrated she released her grip of his lapel.

 **Kaoruko:**

(tired) "Why? Why would you do any of this Mizuki?"

Fuyuhiko had finally done it. Mizuki felt more unprepared for this moment that he thought he might. He was still not educated enough, still not prestigious enough, he still wasn't enough for her. Yet here she stood the woman of his dreams asking him why? Why he'd done all these things for her. Why he'd bothered to keep such close tabs on her. Why he knew every language she knew. Why he knew her favorite color and knew what books she was reading well enough to replace nearly everyone when she'd lost her luggage?

 **Mizuki:**

(tired) "I love you."

Her look softened, an hardened again almost simulatiously.

 **Kaoruko:**

(irritated) "You're an idiot."

It was a quicker and more clear-cut rejection that he had hoped to receive. He had fantasized that at least she'd blush of be flattered or confused before she shot him down, but maybe this was better. The more wicked she was to him maybe he'd find it easier to give up on her.

Suddenly she was kissing him.

Confused and more than a bit taken aback Mizuki was just sitting there jaw droped as she was trying to kiss him.

After a moment she retreated a bit.

 **Kaoruko:**

(irritated) "Well that was terrible. Don't tell me that was your first kiss?"

Mizuki scoffed

Of coarse it wasn't his first. He'd dated. He'd been kissed. He'd even had sex a time or two when he'd found out she was engaged to Haruhiko.

It was in her nature to irritate him, it was in his nature to prove her wrong.

Mizuki proudly stood, face to face with her, ran the tips of his fingers into the space of her hair around her ear cupping her cheek. He was calm as he took her face in his hand and pulled her into another kiss. They kissed each other furiously, competitively. Breaking away for a moment to breath, Mizuki questioned.

 **Mizuki:**

(frustrated) "Why do you have to challenge everything I do?"

She kissed him harder and pulled at his lower lip before replying.

 **Kaoruko:**

(challenging) "Why didn't you tell me you'd meet all my expectations?"

She grabbed his hand and walked him to the bed. Kaoruko seductively made herself comfortable, lying on her back, leading him to the edge of the bed where her legs were positioned on either side of his.

Still standing looking down at the beautiful woman before him, Mizuki couldn't help but wonder if this was all some sort of joke, like the universe had just trapped him and at any moment his whole world would somehow implode completely.

 **Mizuki:**

(suspicious) "What do you want from me?"

Looking up from the fiercely suggestive position she'd intentionally taken on the bed before him, Kaoruko thought it a rather stupid question but answered him regardless.

 **Kaoruko:**

(challenging) "Honesty, for starters."

 **Mizuki:**

(frustrated) "Ask me anything. I doubt, at this moment, that I could lie to you even if I wanted to."

 **Kaoruko:**

(challenging) "Everything. I want everything."

Kaoruko started to unfassen the belt of her robe. His head was spinning. This was all going so fast. He knew the natural thing to do, go with the flow, make love to the woman you love, she's asking you to. She wants everything. She's just told you as much. Then it occurred to him.

Considering the fairly traditional lifestyle Kaoruko lead, Mizuki was almost sure she was still a virgin. That and the only crush he'd ever known her to have was on a certain immature, undeserving homosexual. Had she been with other men before him? The idea bothered him. Deeply.

Kaoruko had untied the belt of her robe and lay the two ends of it on either side of her on the bed. Looking away from the belt and meeting his eyes with hers, Kaoruko demanded and pleaded; the look she gave him quickly cleared his head of other concerns.

Kaoruko began to pull apart the silk robe. At the first sight of pale skin covered with a more modern and provocative set of lingerie than he had expected, Mizuki quickly tore at the buttons of his own dress shirt and freed himself of that and the lapelled jacket.

Everything about her was inviting. Everything about her was his.

end ch 5.


End file.
